zatchbellfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Zatch Bell! movie-only characters
This page is a list of all movie-only characters. ''101st Devil'' characters A list of movie-exclusive characters appearing in Zatch Bell! 101st Devil. Akatsuki and Sakurada "They are movie-exclusive characters in Zatch Bell! 101st Devil. His spells are based on spikes, and he knows Zatch from the Mamodo World, and as the other mamodo, he reminds Zatch for being a weak one. When Kotoha, Zatch and Kiyo search for a mysterious cure for Kotoha's mother, they meet Akatsuki and soon they're defeated with Zatch's Zakeru." Read More... Black Knight The Black Knight'' ''(黒騎士) is a centaur-like mamodo warrior who protects the Mamodo World, along with his owl companion. He attempted to capture Zatch and Kiyo because he suspected them of stealing the White Spellbook from his mansion until he discovered the truth. Despite being proclaimed as the strongest hero by his owl companion, his biggest flaw is only being able to dash in a straight line, thus, running into objects such as walls. His Japanese voice is provided by Ken Nishikiori. Read More... Feather Pen Feather Pen (羽ペン) is magic object used for the Principal, that can change size, and assisted Zatch and Kiyo in their return in the Mamodo World, along with Moppun. Voiced by Kazuko Sugiyama. Fukurou Fukurou (フク口ウ, "Owl") is an owl-like mamodo which assists the Black Knight at protecting and serving the Mamodo World. He's smart but is very weak to do any fight, so he assists him by locating the enemies. Voiced by Tomohiro Nishimura. Read More... Principal "Dozer" "He is the principal of the school that Gash attended in the mamodo world, he is one million years old and is the oldest mamodo in the mamodo world and is the main decider over who enters the battle to become king. In the first movie, he did not want to place Wiseman in the battle to become king due to his disdain for the human race." Read More... Kame Kame (カメ, "Turtle") is a flying turtle-like mamodo that can be used as transportation. It can make the sound "hachi" (八, eight) by blinking its eyes. The turtle has a habit of saying "Kame" (カメ, "Turtle") when speaking. Kotoha's Mother Kotoha's mother (ガッシュの母上, Gasshu no Hahaue) is a kind human woman just like Kiyo's mother. Zatch mistaken her as his own mother upon meeting her. Kotoha's mother unknowingly became ill shortly after meeting Zatch, as predicted in the white spellbook by Wiseman. Another prediction appeared in the whitebook, describing a medicine in a cave of the forest would cure her unknown illness. However, that medicine was a plant from Mamodo World, which only eases pain for a short amount of time. Kotoha's mother became worse when the effects wore off. However, she was cured when Wiseman was defeated, as she was infected by Wiseman. Moppun Moppun (モップン) is a mop-like mamodo that is a friend of Zatch Bell in the Mamodo World. He assisted him in his return of the Mamodo World. Thanks to him, Zatch did escape from the Black Knight. Voiced by Shigeru Chiba. Hermit Tree The Hermit Tree (仙人木, Senninki) is a tree-like mamodo that knows everything there is to know in the Mamodo World and has helped to answer questions that Kiyo and Zatch wondered. He gets frustrated when other people answer for him and he can accidentally cast wind magic in an outburst. Voiced by Tomomichi Nishimura. Vice Principal The Vice Principal (教頭先生, Kyōtō-sensei) of Demon World Elementary #7 is an old female mamodo that acts underneath the Headmaster. When she found the human Kiyo hiding in his school bag, she ordered the students to grab the human and began chasing Kiyo and Zatch throughout the school. Voiced by Yoshiko Shimizu. Wiseman and Kotoha "He is the 101st mamodo that was rejected in favor of Zatch Bell. His partner Kotoha voluntarily chose to be his partner at first, believing he saved her mother, but was reluctant to keep fighting mamodo." Read More... Zatch's Mother Zatch's mother (ガッシュの母上, Gasshu no Hahaue), who is also Zeno's mother, is the wife and queen of the current Mamodo King. While never seen in the movie, she appeared in a flashback as a silhouette from the sunlight and was said to live in the Windmill Village of Demon World. Zatch initially mistaken Kotoha's mother for his own mother. She is voiced by Minami Takayama. Besides the first movie, Zatch's mother was also seen in the manga. Read More... ''Attack of Mechavulcan'' characters A list of movie-exclusive characters appearing in Zatch Bell! Attack of Mechavulcan. Dr. M2 Dr. M2 (ドクター・エムツー Dokutā Emutsū) is the villain of the second Zatch Bell! movie. He is a mamodo scientist responsible for creating the Mechavulcans called the DS series. Some of his research shows that the color of a Mamodo's book may have some kind of influence on what kind of powers they have. He's currently the only known demon studying Magical Science (魔科学, Makagaku). He is voiced by Shigeru Chiba. Read More... DS18 DS18 is one of the DS Mecha units created by Dr. M2 and a protagonist of Zatch Bell! Attack of Mechavulcan. Dr. M2 sends DS18 to keep Zatch occupy while Dr. M2 tries to make Kiyo his partner. Zatch thinks DS18 is a new type of Volcan 300 Kiyo made for Zatch and Zatch nicknames DS18 "4th Generation Vulcan 300" (四代目バルカン300 Yondaime Barukan 300) or "Fourth Generation" (四代目 Yondaime) for short. Over time, while hanging out with Zatch and his friends, DS18's artificial intelligence starts bugging out when Zatch attempts to be DS18's friend, teaching DS18 the meaning of friendship. DS18 struggles to side between his creator Dr. M2 and his newest friend Zatch. Read More... Category:List Category:index Category:Characters Category:Movie-exclusive things